


Don't believe me just watch

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, Uptown Funk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic?<br/>crack fic?<br/>the world will never know.</p><p>OR</p><p>A war hero watches his friends dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't believe me just watch

When the war had ended it had become a tradition. Every other Saturday night saw them at muggle clubs, originally just those around the city- but as the year had gone on, even across the world. It had started with the golden trio, then slowly more Weasleys and Order members and had finally amassed such numbers that sometimes Harry wasn't sure /who/ they were dancing with. Not that he was dancing tonight. It'd been a long day at work yesterday and his limp was bothering him more than usual but this routine had been instilled in him, so the Man who lived was carefully perched on a bar stool watching Ginny and Luna circle one another on the dance floor.

_"This ones for them hood girls, them good girls- straight masterpieces."_

A casual glance around the club proved he wasn't the only one watching their antics, and he couldn't help but shake his head at the hapless men waiting to see if those lips would touch. It was part of the fun of coming out, having all of the attention without anyone knowing they were war heros. No one to judge them for their behavior, no one to tell them it was inappropriate. When Ginny's head falls back against Luna's shoulder as she grinds, Harry finally averts his eyes. Fred might tease him about being a prude, but while Harry was well aware of Ginny's sexual behavior the past year or so, it didn't mean he wanted to see the moment when Luna pulled her girlfriend off the dance floor. Especially because it was likely they planned to pull a few others off with them.  

Instead his gaze drifts over the crowd until grey eyes catch his, the man mouthing  _"gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty"_ before blowing a kiss in his direction. Part of him wants to raise an eyebrow, maybe even incline his head so that the blond might come over. They may not have gotten along during school, but Malfoy had more than proven himself during the war- and besides, there was no denying that the Slytherin was attractive. Two things kept him from it though, the awareness that Seamus still stood to gain 100 galleons from the pool if they hooked up before Yule (a bet had been put in place when the pair had accidently came out within a month of one another.) But more importantly, was that in the moments that he hesitated, Draco had turned his attention from Harry to Charlie, grinning as the older red head sang ' _Make a Dragon wanna retire man'_ Harry doesn't know if they're a couple, but even if not, he's not as into threesomes as the rest of them seem to be.

That being said he still can't help but laugh when one pair breaks apart to approach him, Ron humming along as he drops onto the stool to his left. Giving his friend a sneaky grin, Harry teasingly rubs his face in the ample cleavage as Hermione leans across the bar. "Fill my cup, put some liquor in it" Taking a large swig of her Long Island, their brainy friend glances around for a spare chair and when she comes up empty handed, sits in his lap instead, throwing her legs across Ron's lap as she does so.

"You look awfully good for someone who has decided to hold up the wall all evening."

Harry laughs as Ron wraps an arm around his shoulder, "Come on, you know why Hermione. I mean... if he's going to show up- he's going to show out." rolls his eyes as they sing together "smoother than a fresh jar of skippy." muttering under his breath that Ron doesn't even know what Skippy is, much less how smooth it might be.

Which was true, most of them didn't know what half the song meant and yet it'd become a quick favorite, a chance to show off on the dance floor and goofily sing along. And less than two years after the Final Battle, he couldn't really fault them all for having fun with it. When Hermione finishes her drink she leaves it on the counter before wobbling back onto her heels and pulling Ron back towards the dance floor. 

It's only after another drink that he's approached again, this time by the devil himself. "Come on Potter, you know you want to join in."

"I don't-" feel great today, have sex on dance floors, participate in threesomes, need any more attention than I already have- all of these are valid comments, but all of them disappear because despite the fact that the song has changed there's lips by his ear _"if you're sexy then flaunt it, if you're freaky then own it."_ That line alone in that voice is enough to make him forget all about Seamus's bet.

Harry turns his head slightly, moaning softly when Draco captures his lips immediately before hoisting him up by the collar of the shirt and towards the dance floor. He's startled when the man shoves him backwards, flashes him a hurt look until he realizes he's landed against something, or rather someone, solid. Large, calloused hands catch him and help him get his balance before moving to grip his hips and Harry can't complain, even about the fact that Draco is now leaning over him to make out with someone, because there's an erection grinding against his ass and another against crotch. It's hotter than he expected, but the oddest emotion bubbling forward is actually how safe he feels pressed between his best friend's older brother and his school boy nemesis.

They dance like this for what feels like forever and Harry pretends there isn't a whine in his throat whenever someone's mouth isn't paying attention to him, whether it be biting at his neck or the gentle nuzzle against his ear, there's a sort of heaven in being paid so much attention to. Which is probably why when Charlie asks if he'd like to come home with them, the only thing he can do is answer with a 'Hallelujah'

 

**Author's Note:**

> like obviously uptown funk did not come out in time for a few years post war....  
> but it's uptown funk.  
> come on y'all.  
> (this was inspired by an otpprompt but it wasn't... on point. like the prompt was like one of them messing it up and saying 'uptown fuck you up' and the other being like 'gladly' and I was like ehhhh. Like I write mostly snarry???? can't picture it. Maybe drarry. -maybe-. but then the whole 'kiss myself I'm so pretty' has Draco written all over it. and I need to get back into the swing of writing again.)  
> .....  
> I did not intend for this to be about threesomes and then it was.  
> also I so could have made that last line 'uptown fuck you up' and made it fit the prompt but sluteva sluteva


End file.
